1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package and more particularly to a fan-out type chip package and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the demands of electronic or optoelectronic products such as digital cameras, camera phones, bar code readers, and monitors, are increased, semiconductor technology develops rapidly, such that there is a trend for miniaturization of the semiconductor chip size and the functionality of the semiconductor chip becomes complicated.
More than one semiconductor chip is typically placed in the same sealed package for performance demands, thereby improving operational stability. However, since this requires placing more input/output (I/O) pads on a smaller chip, the difficulty of semiconductor packaging is increased and thus the yield is reduced. In particular, for wafer level chip scale package (WLCSP) applications, bumps pitch and size of chip packages limit the number of I/O conductive pads on the surface of the semiconductor surface and thus the improvement of the semiconductor chip performance is degraded.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a novel package structure without the problems mentioned above.